gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobiography of Jim Logan
I am writing this as my true autobiography with only a little of the role-play/fan made stuff. =Pirates Of The Caribbean Online= In the begining I started 'playing' POTCO in 2006 as a beta-tester for the game, in 2007 I offically joined the game as Cade Logan I played until March 2008 for two reasons, 1. I had my career in HCW to focas on and 2. I forgot my password, so Cade Logan is sitting in the dust waiting to be played again. In Febuary 2009 I re-joined POTCO as Captain Jim Logan and have played as him since. The War On Piracy Although I did not exacly like having to "fight" my friends, I usually had to when the people like Charles Raidmalley, Captain John Fatbeart and Jack Swordmenace "fought" Leon, Pearson and Samuel. In the summer of 2009, Leon "forced me" to join the EITC, outside of roleplay I just joined so I could spend more time with a certain person who I will not reveal. Near the end of the summer I left the EITC and I spent the rest of the summer helping many people protect Duchess of Anemosis(ik spelled wrong) Grace Goldtimbers, even though I spent a lot of time with those people, I didnt get a whole lot of attention. Well at least not until someone spreaded the rumor that I was the son and later brother of Jack Swordmenace Pirate King After my brother left the game to focas his career in HCW, my friend Jack Swordmenace became the new King, I was a little skepital at first because I thought Jack just wanted fame and power, but I eventually saw Jack had good intentions, after I saw his "bravery in battle against Leon", I decided to start my own Brethren Court to help him, ever since I have mainly called Jack the High King since he is a much higher level and he is a much better leader then me. Inactivity and sporidic apperances Ever since the Summer of 2010 I have made very little apperances online since I get banned a lot for yelling at disney people, and several other things I shall not mention, but in my small apperances I have actaully done very little. I lost many friends due to my inactivity such as, Grace Goldtimbers, Ben Goldfury(I belive) and several others. I have also pretty much given up my "throne" to the 6th Brethren Court in-game. People have said I was dead, some say I am just a cowardly punk, but I just cant come online cause Im banned. I have several private accounts which I will not reveal their names. Currently I only use those accounts to spy on random people and try out updates, such as the QAR Return I made a return on September 4, 2011 as Captain Jim Logan, and discovered DISNEY DELETED ALMOST EVERYTHING I OWNED! Also later that day i got unlimited again =Pirates Of The Caribbean Online Players Wiki= Debut, Cousin Takeover and return I joined POTCOPW in late September 2010 but after I joined I did not edit as I had some stuff going on and my cousin got onto the computer and took over my account and pretty much caused havoc to the wiki. In October I noticed my account was blocked but I didnt do anything, so I asked nicely and I was returned to the wiki Friendships, and random stuff(November 2010 - Present) After months I started making friends and making just random pages to get acceptance and more friends but I also made some enemies even though i didnt do anything. I created the 6th Brethren Court, My Biography and The Logan Family Story. My current works are The Logan Family Story 2, The Death of Leon Goldtimbers, and The Marriage of Kitty Logan. The first few chapters of The Logan Family Story 2 will be revealed in November Inactivity After 8/19/11 I will make less apperances due to school. . Do u like Jim Logan?? Yes No Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO